landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Semyon
House in Mäöres As we're busy strengthening our bonds, perhaps you could consider buying a home in Mäöres? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:38 (UTC) :Danke! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 16:59 (UTC) ::Estebleef. :P --Semyon jun 13, 2012 17:01 (UTC) :::Hahhaa, you guys are starting to pick up some Limburgish I see :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 13, 2012 17:04 (UTC) Actually I think I might create a different character. --Semyon jun 14, 2012 09:27 (UTC) :You may :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 14, 2012 16:46 (UTC) You're not a citizen here yet. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 jan 2013 16:30 (UTC) :No. --Semyon 24 jan 2013 21:19 (UTC) ::Just to make sure you were aware of it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 jan 2013 09:24 (UTC) Spraok You still need them statistics? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 apr 2013 14:28 (UTC) Citizen Why did I think you were a citizen here? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jun 2013 16:44 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:58 (UTC) Semyon Semyon, you still do the chemistry thing? :o --OuWTB 9 nov 2013 13:51 (UTC) :I do indeed, why d'you ask? --Semyon 9 nov 2013 15:54 (UTC) ::I might need something that you can offer me :o --OuWTB 9 nov 2013 19:02 (UTC) :::Drugs? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10 nov 2013 14:49 (UTC) ::::I see I left a bad impression :P No, something way more valuable :o --OuWTB 10 nov 2013 16:15 (UTC) :::::Alcohol? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11 nov 2013 06:57 (UTC) ::::::Not that valuable :P --OuWTB 11 nov 2013 07:45 (UTC) :::::::Poison? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11 nov 2013 10:57 (UTC) ::::::::What? I'm intrigued now. :P --Semyon 11 nov 2013 18:11 (UTC) :::::::::Nobody knows what the most valuable thing apart from alcohol or God is? :o --OuWTB 12 nov 2013 07:18 (UTC) ::::::::::The Swedish language? I don't see how Semyon could make that with his chemistry skills though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12 nov 2013 16:03 (UTC) :::::::::::Think a bit broader :o --OuWTB 12 nov 2013 21:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maths is probably a bit broader than Swedish :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13 nov 2013 08:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::Even broader :P --OuWTB 13 nov 2013 10:21 (UTC) ::::::::::::::The universe? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13 nov 2013 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Abstracter :o --OuWTB 14 nov 2013 11:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::A Thing? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14 nov 2013 14:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, a thing is not something abstract :P It's a concept :o --OuWTB 14 nov 2013 15:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Concepts can't be created by chemists though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15 nov 2013 13:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Shall I tell you what I need? :o --OuWTB 16 nov 2013 08:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::If the Gods want it :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 nov 2013 10:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I need knowledge :o --OuWTB 16 nov 2013 10:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::About chemistry? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 nov 2013 12:52 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, practical knowledge about chemistry :P --OuWTB 16 nov 2013 14:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::How to make alcohol or drugs? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16 nov 2013 20:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::No, it is related to our situation :o --OuWTB 17 nov 2013 07:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::BOMBS!!! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 nov 2013 08:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::How do you know? :o --OuWTB 17 nov 2013 09:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm sorry, I can't answer that question. My answer was destroyed completely when the bomb exploded :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17 nov 2013 12:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::What bomb? :o --OuWTB 17 nov 2013 13:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The one that exploded yesterday :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18 nov 2013 06:50 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Did a bomb explode yesterday? :o --OuWTB 18 nov 2013 07:33 (UTC)